Next Generation, New Vigilante?
by Jazzimint
Summary: Every hero has a story, not that I'm some kind of hero. But there comes a point when to survive, the hunted must become the Huntress - Helena Bertinelli. One unfortunate girl, a cross bow and the image of vigilante Huntress to uphold, she has many obstacles to overcome and people to protect. Who would ever think a supermodel to be a superhero corny right?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

Promise opened her eyes— scared, alone—and was on the cold, hard floor of her cell. Every one she had ever cared for was either dead, had abandoned or betrayed her. At this point and time, all she wanted was to die, her whole world was crashing from under her. She was about a hour away from death maybe less, it was hard to tell with the pain blurring her senses. She had been throwing up blood, three broken ribs and a pulsing head concussion. Why was this happening?

She was finally captured and and the police were planning to take her mask off in front of the whole city in a half hour and kill her right after for crimes she did not even see sense to nor did she commit. Before the rest is told— let's start telling her story from the day that started all of this.

Promise was at a costume store with two costumes in her hand she walked up to the register with a short young looking lady with a name tag saying Kate behind it. "I'll take these two" Promise showed the costumes to Kate.

Kate took the costumes swiping it "That will be $43.99, Miss."

Promise took out a 50$ bill and handed it the her "Yay, okay thank you, I'm running late for something important, keep the change" she grabbed her costumes and quickly left the store, walking out the parking lot and tossed the costumes on her crossbow she used for her accuracy classes, which was in a basket like thing attached to her motorcycle and got on it. Her phone rang her ring tone _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea she answered it "Serenity?" She asked.

The message started kindly enough. "Oh, hello, sister dearest, guess what? You're late! _Again_! Get your ass over here, not in five minutes, not even in one: NOW! Do you want to be fired? All the other models are already here—Tia, Alma, Takako, yep all here...except _you_!" Promise winced and help the phone arms distance away, though she could still hear all the usual ranting that occurred for being late to fashion shows, photo shoots for a modeling corporation that Serenity's parents own.

"Sis, calm down I know, I know, but I'm on my way, okay? I had to pick up our costumes for tomorrow's Halloween costume party, Ima take a shortcut and be there in less than five minutes,

"Don't you dare hang up on me, you little—!"

Kay, bye!" She was excited obviously more than Serenity, but that was nothing new. She put her key in the ignition to her motorcycle and drove off she went down the street and took a shortcut through an alley, stopping sharply behind a trash can as soon as she saw a large man with a gun the man's head.

"I said! where are the weapons being held! And choose your answer carefully, as if your life depended on it, and it does!" The man yelled at the other one

"I-i swear I don't know! Please I have children! If I knew anything I'd tell you trust me" Thankfully, they didn't notice Promise. Which was advantage number one.

_Oh my god he's gonna kill him! I gotta do something, think Promise think! _She reached into her basket and got the mask that came with one of the costumes and grabbed her bow hoping she wouldn't get killed during this 'random act of kindness'.

"You're not of any use to me then" the man put his finger to the trigger

Promise couldn't allow something like this to happen. "S-stop! Put your gun down or I will shoot you!" She yelled, not with much confidence as she aimed her crossbow at the man, making herself visible to the men.

The man chuckled "Then I'll have to shoot you first" he pointed the gun at her "And I do follow through on my threats"

_**BANG BANG**_

"Holy—!" The gun shots went straight in Promise's direction but she managed to dodge it by turning to the side and doing two back flips away from the bullets, landing on her feet. As soon as her nimble feet hit the ground, she turned and shot an arrow at him, not even looking to see if she'd hit her mark..

_**Twank**_

Promise started to run to her motorcycle as soon as she shot him. _Shit, I hope I didn't kill him! and i'll have to thank mom for making to take those gymnastics classes...well if i could. _She threw her crossbow, arrows, and mask in the basket.

Meanwhile—and luckily—, the arrow shot right In between his shoulder blades "AHH! little bitch!" He yelled in pain as he ripped the arrow out, startlingly scarlet blood gushing out from the fresh wound. The smaller man was gone, having used the little conflict as a distraction.

Promise started her motorcycle and drove off as fast as she could, hoping the man wouldn't follow her afterwards.

Promise ran into the place the show was being held at and ran straight to dressing room trying to forget what happened less than 10 minutes ago.

"Prom you're forty minutes late you only have twenty minutes to get dressed!" A handsome looking man with long dark brown shoulder length hair and pale skin in a black suit "and we all know how long it takes you to get ready...especially me" He winked with a smile.

"I know Daniel, I-i just, well something came up" she looked traumatized and scared shitless.

"Babe, you look like you've seen a ghost" he held her close "but this is important so hurry and get ready before I have to cut you from the show." Daniel told her calmly whispering it her ear

"But..."That wasn't the response she was hoping for for, but he looked as if he didn't care much "okay Danny I'm just fine, I'll be fine"

"We still on for tonight?" He asked unsure

she nodded then turned away from him. _i don't know what i was expecting from him but that definitely wasn't it.._. Promise sat in a chair as she got her make up and hair done, then she got dress when she was done she got in the line with the other models the show about to begin she had on a strapless burgundy dress that's short in the front then gets long in the back which showed off her curves and complements her caramel colored skin and 3 and a half inch black wedges. She had beautiful dark brown hair with blonde streaks that's usually curly and kinda long it passed her shoulder, it was professionally done, straight but some waves. She had smaller accessories also.

Serenity walked up to Promise in her usual type clothes denim jeans and a crop top, 2 inch not formal but regular tan wedges. She also had beautiful long thick wavy hair dyed black and red tips that ended right above her butt. "Oh great, Promise, you're _finally_ here, why were you so late anyway? Or is this one of those 'I-don't-want-to-know-what-stupid-thing-you've-done-moments?"

_Danny didn't care, so why would she? _"Traffic" she said the first thing that popped into her head

_She's obviously lying, there's no traffic at this hour. _"_Promise_," she crossed her arms."Remember when you started sleeping with Daniel and lied about it? Hn? Ring a bell?"

She looked down "Serenity I don't recall lying to you—"

"Yes, you did because you didn't want anyone knowing you _fuck_ your boss who is _married_ and has a _kid_"

"He's going through though a divorce it's almost final plus he's divorcing her because he obviously loves me and we're a couple"

Serenity sighed. "Oh sure he does, and does he know about this?" she mumbled "Doesn't matter anyways, all men are _animals_ and not worth much,

Promise gave Serenity a confused look "Sis but you're always with some guy not for very long tho'..."

"And your point is? anyways, what are you hiding this time, wait don't tell me you're pregnant!" Her eyes looked Promise over.

"What no! I'm a 23 year old model, you know what it's already my turn, byebye" she walked to the runway, being pleasantly greeted by the roar of an appraising crowd.

She walked off the runway and saw Danny panicking on the phone. Instinctively, she ran straight to him "Danny what's going on?"

He ignored her "I'll be there sweetie and whatever you do stay in the closet okay" he hung up the phone ran out the door, not acknowledging her at all.

What? Well, there was one thing to do at a moment like this. "Serenity!" Promise yelled to her "what the hell is going on?"

Serenity walk over to Promise "Daniel went to his _wife_ and _kid_ because someone broke into her house" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I would say 'I told you so', but I care for you too much to do that."

Promise looked blankly at her sister "..."

"What?" Serenity raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to him?" She sighed and shook her head, hand on her temple. "Fine, go. I'll...cover for you." She waved her off.

Promise nodded. "Thank you!" She hugged her sister and ran out the door. She went straight to her motorcycle, got on, and started driving in the direction of Daniels ex-wife-to-be's house. _Why? Why did my first instincts say to go there, why help?_ She arrived at the house and parked her motorcycle a block down so she wouldn't be so obvious and she put her mask and the rest of the Huntress custom on[Looks like this  . /-iyWn_Nky0yk/UMWHnDP3XlI/AAAAAAAAAIk/RjN0yW1tzLA/s1600/Huntress_final_AP_  ]_. I don't think I am or could be a hero... I just don't want to see the one I love get hurt …..so maybe that's why I'm risking it all. But it's worth it, nevertheless. _


	2. Chapter 1: In which a heart is broken

Chapter One:

in which a heart is broken and a secret revealed.

Promise started running to the house and saw Daniels car parked so she started running faster, then slowly and quickly came in through the back the door that had led to the kitchen she remembered that when Daniel was on the phone that he said stay in the closet to his daughter so Promise quietly went to the living room closet, opened the door and the little girl was in, she was only 5 and scared shitless tears running down her face "Huntress? But how?"

"I'm not...exactly.., just shh" she picked up the girl and cast a vigilant look around. Nobody here. Good. she left the house with the girl.

"W-wait mommy and daddy are still in there with the guy, they might get hurt." the girl whispered shaking in fear.

_i need to get her in a more safe and not so obvious place but where?_ Promise nodded and walked in the kitchen she opened a bottom, vacant cabinet that was about the size of the girl and put her girl in there."Stay put."

The girl nodded trembling "Thank you, Huntress…"

Promise closed the cabinet door, took a deep breath _i can't believe i'm really doing this, it's insane_ She walked up the stairs into the hallway following voices to a bedroom and stood outside it with the door cracked. She began to listen before walking in.

"The way i see it, you have two choices: either tell me the location to where you guys are storing the weapon or i kill you and your wife, maybe just her to make you suffer, how about it?" One of the voices was of a man threatening the other (Promise:*Thoughts*_Sounds familiar_).

"Listen, I haven't been involved in the mafia for a year now and when I was, it wasn't long enough to have that kind of information!" The other male voice replied, desperately trying to negociate a way out of the dangerous situation

_Thats Danny's voice—wait mafia?_, Promise furtively walked in the room and froze, the color draining from her face. Oh no thats the guy who i shot in the shoulder.

The man had a gun pointed at Daniels wife who was passed out on the floor from and drug the man had previously put close to her face "Well, thats too damn bad."

Promise walked in sight of them, aimed her crossbow, and shot the gun out his hand, leaving a surprised look on his face. Once the man had looked at her, his face twisted in a sneer.

"You again" he shook his head "Small world, ain't it? I guess I'll have to take you out manually" Without warning the man swung his fist at her face

"Hunh!" Instincts roaring, she raised her arm up, blocking the fist and with a swift movement, she punched him in the stomach then face "Run!" She said to Danny and his wife, she then used her crossbow to hit the man on the head when the man grabbed her tightly by the arm and threw her to the wall forcefully, the girl yelping as the hard surface, stinging sensations running up her nerves. She got up slowly and wobbly as he came closer and aimed her bow at him as they heard police sirens "L-Leave or you're dead, that easily"

"You won't kill me, i'm not scared of you because i know you're not Huntress you're a copycat couldn't kill me, you couldn't kill a rat, so why should i turn myself in" He questioned her quite confident.

"But i sure can shoot one, i think i proved that earlier today, so maybe i won't kill you but i sure as hell will make you suffer like a bitch." She shot an arrow at him.

**_Twank_**

It missed him not by much leaving a scratch on his cheek that would soon become a scar. "That was a warning shot, i won't miss next time"

The cops were racing in the house then in the rooms with their guns out and pointed "CPD!"

By the time they reached the room Promise had already left though the fire escape and cut her hand on the old rusty latter while coming down. _Shit! that was close, but never again, oh boy, i'm in way over my head._

The next day Serenity got out her car and walked to the door of her parents house.

_Knock Knock_

Her mom answered the door, to which she greeted, "Hey old lady, is Promise here yet, i've been calling her but no answer and it's halloween."

"I'd prefer mom and she's over there on the couch with Ben watching the news" she motioned to the living room."Eating mint chocolate chip ice-"

"What?!" Serenity rushed in the house pass her mom not even letting finish her sentence, she walked in the living room worried and stood in front of the tv and took the bucket of ice cream from her sister.

"H-hey i was eating that!" Promise winned, her eyes were puffy and red due to crying she had done.

"And i was watching that!" Ben got up "Moooovve~!" he tried to push Serenity not doing too well.

"take this and siddown, child" Serenity moved and handed Ben the ice cream (Promise: Brother hand me da ice cream!) "No, Promise, focus, what the fricking hell happened?" Promise shook her head "Tell me or I'll, uh….mm…" She snapped her fingers. "Or I'll throw all the ice cream away and—"

"OkayOkayOkay I'll tell you" Promise spoke fast and took out her phone"listen"

_voicemail: "Hey Prom, about tonight ill have to take a rain check something happen and got me thinking to realize i still love my wife we're not getting a divorce anymore, i hope you understand cause youre that amazing and it's not like we were ever actually together, but thanks for helping me cope with everything that was happening, so i hope we can still be friends and hangout, well bye see you at work." The voicemail ended._

Ben had his ears covered not wanting to listen to the voicemail "She won't stop listening to it!" He uncovering his ears and continued watching tv.

"He called me Prom, he always called me Prom when we were together! But we're not anymore because he broke up with me though voicemail! Because he loves his wife! who would break up with someone cause they love their wife! why would anyone love their wife!"

Serenity put her hand to her head in frustration, "Ugh, I told you that man was nothing but trouble, I told you men are naught but animals! They always, always let you down!" She added, "But maybe it was for the best...man like him doesn't deserve someone like you anyways." (Ben: By God, she complimented you! The world will end!)

"I guess you're right" she mumbled "I'm glad im your foster sister" she smiled and started to watch the news.

_TV: It's seems this city's favorite female vigilante known as Huntress is back a day before halloween, after her 7 year disappearance—_

Ben thoughtfully said, "Maybe Huntress will 'take care' of Danny for you,(Promise:What?! why would she) cause he's bad right? and Huntress is a hero?"

Promise sighed "Ben, Huntress it a criminal don't put much faith into her okay?"

"Promise? Sweety? Can you help me with something?" Serenity's mom asked from in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course," Promise got up wiping the tears from her face and walked to the kitchen."what do you need?"

"Can you cut these up for me" she handed her some onions "You'll probably cry while cutting them though"

Promise took the onions and placed them on a wooden cutting table "What's the difference, I'm already crying right now as it is"

"So... what do you think about Huntress' sudden appearance?" She asked slowly

"I think it was uncalled for and that she shouldn't be risking her life for people for who obviously take advantage of her and don't care for anyone else but there wife" She chopped the ions up roughly and loudly hitting the wood after slicing the ions

"Um where'd that come from?" She asked suspiciously, Promise shook her head "Look promise i haven't been completely honest with you,"(Promise:What?)"Promise before your mother had Ben and passed-"

"Murdered" Promise corrected her "She was Murdered you don't have to sugar coat it"

"Okay well me and your mother were very good friends so before she...you know, she told me if anything were to happen to her before you turn 18 to give you this to you on your 18th birthday." she handed promise a envelope."i didn't think you could handle it so i kept it till now i know how wrong i was for that."

Promise looked at the envelope and slowly opened it, there was a letter in her mothers hand writing.

_Letter: Dear, Promise bertinelli_

_If you're reading this that means that i'm gone, and for that i'm and and truly sorry. I want you to know how much I loved you but to understand that i had a duty i was on a dangerous crusade and i probably failed but i had to try to bring justice to the city, and the only way was to wipe out all the mafia in Chicago once in for all that was my goal. i asked Minerva to continue to put you in gymnastics, ballet, mixed martial arts, etc. well now you know it was so you can be able to defend yourself. Also if a man named Vic Sage tries to get in contact with you-And he will- don't tell him your name and claim you don't know me it's for the best. Now let me fill you in on a secret in my room i hope it's still there, it should be a bookshelf on the second shelf there is a bobbled head twist the head to the left three times then to the right once then again the left once the shelf should move and you will see a keypad the password is 91939 [jazzimint:i wonder who can guess who's password i used, if you can you're amazballs… don't judge, i'm a fan.], there will tell it all._

_~your loving mother Helena bertinelli_

_P.S. i wish i could have been there for you like i wanted to, but i will always be._

Promise read the letter tears coming down her face, she wiped them away."Thank you i understand why you waited.." Promise turned around and left the house not saying anything to her sister or brother.

Promise was at her house with the letter in her hand and walked to her mother's room, She followed her mother's directions exactly and the door opens and leads to a nice sized space it wasn't much but it had a small training, space a huge computer advanced tech. a desk with piles of paper not very organised and her mothers huntress suit was hung up in a glass container still covered in blood She walked over to a chest with a note attached to it saying: For my dear daughter~ she opened it, in it was a Huntress suit of her own her mother had made for her [This one looking like this instead of the earlier one, fs18/f/2007/212/c/2/Huntress_by_ ] the only didfference between hers and her mothers is that hers was in was also a Red Crossbow, utility belt and bo staff like the ones her mother would carry She was in enough shock finding out her mother was Huntress now she expected her to become just like her. Promise's phone started to ring she look at it and it was serenity so she answered "Hello?"

"Stop disappearing, you little brat!" Again, Promise held the phone out at arm's length, still able to hear the message. "The halloween party is, like oh I dunno,tonight and you're the one who wants to go, not me, remember?!"

"That's Danny's party...i'm not going, we can take Ben trick or treating...or i might have a better idea" She thought it over not very sure it's a good idea "Meet me at my house we have some tracking down to do a man with the name of Vic Sage…"[Jazzimint:okay in my story he didn't die of lung cancer but he does have it or will]

"Vic Sage…?" Serenity seemed dubious. 'An..acquaintance of yours…?"

"Well… its a little more complicated than that...bye see you in a little bit" Promise hang up the phone hm... lets have a look around before Serenity gets here She looked around and walks toward the messy desk she looked though the papers and files and found a book the cover read Jornal but it was locked hm the key should be around here but ill look later, she sat in the chair and started up the computer okay lets see if i can find him she searched for a while and couldn't find anythingugh this is too hard she heard the doorbell ring."Coming!" she quickly got up and left to the door and opened it "hey you're here"

"Well, it's not as if I was far away," Serenity carelessly threw her purse onto a sofa. "What do you need?"

"Well lets start, you're good at finding people right? cause i'm definitely not, heres the my laptop pretty crappy though" she handed her sister the laptop.

"It's fine," She sat on the coach,"I don't have anything to do anyways...so, what was his name again?" she asked opening the laptop.

"Vic Sage, it's okay if you don't find him; i tried and couldn't find anything" she sat next to Serenity.

Serenity started typing furiously, looking quite happy at the chance to play with technology. "Huh….he doesn't show up on regular systems...but, a little hacking never hurt the public...or the government." She narrowed her eyes as she typed several codes, clicked a couple of windows and gained access to a particular satellite view of a house. "Check it." She passed the computer to Promise.

Promise took the computer and looked at the screen "Whoa that was quick, is that his house? a little creepy dontcha think?"

"What did you expect?" Serenity shrugged, leaning back a slight with her arms behind her head. "I heard rumors surrounding that man...not good ones at that, I got a friend who's a psychologist and from what I can tell, that man and his conspiracy theories are...eh, not 'all there', understand me?"

Promise looked confused "I guess, so can you take us to his house?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop you from going, so yes," Serenity chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I'm just requesting that you be careful when you're over him."

"Okay lets go then!" She closed the laptop, grabbed her sisters hand and lead her to the car.

"Don't you have that evening soap you usually watch?" Serenity's heart wasn't even in the excuse; she was obviously too excited about Promise's meeting with the infamous 'Vic Sage'. "I'm probably gonna end up regretting this later, but I'm in a good mood; you're driving the Benz." She tossed the keys to her sleek, black car to Promise. "So, this Sage person...do you know him from somewhere? Have you two met?"

Promise caught the keys "Yay, you finally let me drive! not exactly he's a friend of my moms or somethin," No point in lying, she can tell, "Nope haven't met him i barely found out about him today..." She got into the car.

"Don't make me regret that decision," Serenity seemed to grow pensive. "Hn...your mom...Helena, right?" she got into the car. "Well, this Vic Sage...far as I can tell, he's a pretty darn good journalist that had all these unknown sources from all over telling him when and where some of the biggest crimes happened...but he's one of them conspiracy theorists, not really someone to trust for a straight conversation…"

Promise started the car "Yep Helena, is he dangerous? if he's solving crimes he couldn't be right?" She began to worry and started to drive.

"Well…" Serenity began hesitantly. "He's a master-level martial artist and is a skilled acrobat from what I hear...but there are other rumors too—don't give me that look, I listen to gossip sometimes too, ya know!"

"Can't blame me it's… hard to believe" Promise drove some more till they reached the house. "Is this it?"

"Spot on for once," Serenity gave a sharp sigh. "Do..do you want to go in alone, or do you want me to come along?"

She got out the car "You come, but i'll do the talking…well most of it, it's kinda personal i guess"

"Only if you're sure," Serenity said, nervously taking a look around as she slowly got out of the car, eyes sweeping this way and that. "Strength in numbers, the saying goes…"

"okay im ready… i think, lets go" Promise walked to the front door. _i hope this is a good idea going to see the man my mother obviously didn't want me to ever know_. she waited there for about 2 minutes without ringing the doorbell or knocking

"Uh promise…?"(Promise:What?) "hn...Are you gonna—t?"

Someone opened the door, a man with the Height of 6' 2"the Eyes color Blue that matched his Strawberry Blonde hair. "Ring the doorbell or just stand there? i don't care either way"

Promise looked at the mad and got completely nervous "uh... i um…" her words would come out as she wanted

"I'm busy so what do you need exactly? Start at the beginning and when you get to the end, stop" the man seemed a bit irritated.

"Sorry, what?" promise was confused with the words he used.

"He want's you to have a complete thought and talk without the 'ums' and uhs," Serenity answered, her voice considerably small. Her normally assured expression was suddenly pale and stricken, face a milky yellowish sheen. "G-go on, tell 'im!"

Promise cleared her throat "Yes of course, your Vic Sage right?"

"Yes I am, and you are Elizabeth Bertinelli but you go by Promise because thats the meaning of your name, and you are" He looked at Serenity. "SerenityCordova Correct?"

"R-right," Serenity nodded meekly.

"...wow well since you know who am...which is pretty creepy" Promise mumbled the last part "You must know who my mother is and i have questions"

Vic took awhile to reply "I'm the wrong person for that…ask someone else" It seemed as if he was hiding something.

He started to close the door but Promise stopped it with her hands "Wait, please theres no other person to ask that i know of and i'm here now, so i not leaving till you give me answers."

Vic opened up the door "You're pretty determined huh?" Promise nodded "Is there any need for her to come along?"

"Nope, guess not, ill wait in the car, Promise, kay?" Serenity seemed all to eager as she walked to her car and got in the passenger seat.

"Kay!" She walked into the house. _hm so this is it i finally can get the answers but i hope i don't find out the truth hurts, again i'm taking another risk a smaller one but i need to know and i will._


	3. Chapter 2: Answers and surprises

Chapter 2: Questions, Answers, Surprises

Vic led Promise to his home office where he sat down at his desk looking through paper work "You can start, I'm listening"

Promise went closer to him "Well…" _i never really thought this through… _She thought nervously. _I didn't even think i'd get this far. _"The thing is I...I want to know your relation with my mother…she left me a note i only just got it earlier today and she said she doesn't want me to get in contact with you why?

Vic sighed " The truth might be more than you bargained for, do you really want to know?" he questioned her.

She was unsure what she even expecting, but either way, she stubbornly answered, "I… I'm not a kid anymore i deserve to know the truth after being lied to my whole life… all i know is that my mother was Huntress and when i was younger she'd always disappear and left the Cordova family to take care of me for long periods of time i never knew what she could ever do, at 14 and she was murdered and died in front of me, i've been through enough i'm ready."

"when Helena was young her father Franco Bertinelli was a crime boss, at the age of 6 his rivals would kidnapped her and rape her just to mentally torture Him, she got a bodyguard she was safe until age 14 she had been raped one last time she wasn't aware it left the result of a pregnancy till after her biological father Santo Cassamento ordered Stefano mandragora to murder Helena's family but to spare Helena's mom, Cassamento confused Helena with her mom and spared her instead. She was pregnant then had you in the care of her uncle's nephew Salvatore Asaro in Switzerland where her cousin gave her advice to end to the ones who murdered her family,Hate and revenge grew in her heart and soon that was the only thing that seemed to matter to her. she came to Gotham in pursuit of vengeance as got revenge on Cassamento killed him and when she found out Her biological father was behind it she asked her uncle Tomasso to kill him and his men did...She was satisfied" He took a breath "Does that satisfy _you_?"

Her eyes in water to what her mother had been through "What about you and my mother?"

"Maybe for another time"

"Okay…"It was silent for a while

"I saw you on the news interesting, what was that about?"

"She obviously wanted me to be her successor so why not…,"She became tense

"One more question tho can i have the name of the men who killed her?" He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote two list on it "Here" he handed the paper to her "One list is of the men you're after, the other people you might need to help you, as you can see i'm not on that list"

_That was easy _"T-thanks" she took the paper and started walking

"One more thing, You can't fight fire with a crossbow" He turned back to his desk and started typing on his computer

"You've been real quiet that whole ride—kinda scary since its not like you—, so how'd it go?" Serenity asked her sister while they were on there way home, nearly half way there

Promise "Oh yeah i guess" she was still trying the process the information she previously learned

"okay then" Serenity moved to the driver seat "Hey, uh, how bad would it be if i knew what happened in there?"

"i don't know your secrets, why you want to know mine? you usually don't care much anyways" She was still tense

"lets change that now,I'll tell you a secret of mine…(Promise:Okay but yours gotta be good no BS) i kinda bugged you, you can't blame me tho' i was worried"

"Wait, what i was gonna say i still sleep with a night light but… wait you hear my whole conversation!" She yelled very mad at what she had heard

"Y-yeah but… i didn't expect to hear what i heard, Promise, understand?"

Promise thought for a while "Yeah okay"

Serenity raised an eyebrow at her sister "seriously?"

"Yep it kinda saves me the breath of lying then eventually telling you everything, plus i kinda need you to help me track down some people" they Arrived at Promises house "So i gotta show you somethin" Promise and Serenity walked in the house straight to her mothers room to the bookshelf.

"Why are we staring at a bookshelf"

"Shh" Promise twisted the bobble head when the bookshelf moved she put in the code and the door opened.

Serenity looked around "Whoa" she runs to the the computer and sits

"Out of a Training area, Weapons wall, and huntress artifacts such as her bloody costume, cross bows, bo staffs, and utility belts you choose the super high tech computer… wait that makes the most sense" she walks over Serenity on the computer

"Can't blame me this is amazing, think of all the hacking i can do"

Promise pulled out her list"Well start with finding information on" She read the first name on the list to help her out "Dick Grayson"

Serenity started typing, a couple minutes later she found infomation "Dick Grayson of the Flying Grayson (Promise:He flies?) no, no promise he does not fly they're acrobats. oh look"(Promise:Huh) hn remember that time my parents and your mom took us to Gotham city cause my Dad had a meeting with Bruce Wayne?"

Promise pulled up a chair "Yeah billionaire business."

"Yeah Dick Grayson is his son adopted, kid was weird" Serenity started typing more

"Yeah i remember him," Promise laughed, "I had a little crush on him when i was like 7 and we have long boring conversations when you'd try to listen in on rich people talk… why would he be on the list..."

"Oh he's also staying in Chicago… and he's gonna be at Dannys Party tonight"

"oh…" Promise hated to hear that "Then were going, lets get dressed then" They left the secret room. "Here" he handed Serenity her costume "I know we were gonna be the Huntress and Canary unstoppable team but… you know, so i swapped for the dynamic duo"

Promise looked around the outside Danny's house at groups of people "Do you think _she's_ gonna be here?"

"No not at all, i don't think his _wife_ who now basically lives with him is here at their house" Her tone was sarcastic.

"whatever im not thinking clear, so do you see Dick?" (Serenity: *_shrugs*) _Her expression suddenly changed "wait… he was never really gonna here…"

"Nope" Serenity shook her head "have fun tho'... i will...or try to, anyways..." Serenity went inside the house Guys started to surround her.

_she left me…alone in a robin costume [__ . /ee7e1bd641597be3d97da8cb58f81d13/tumblr_n0cfhsVETX1svw2c2o5_r1_ __]hm i guess i should go in _Promise walked into the house nervously.

_***30 Minutes later***_

"Hey! Prom, im glad you could make it!" Danny walked to Promise who was talking a friend dressed as a witch.

"Actually i think im gonna leave… oh and do you mind stop calling me Prom, my mother called me that it's just awkward" Promise was obviously irritated

"Why leave so early?" he didn't seem to understand her much

"Serenity's the one who really wanted to come and she's having fun" Promise pointed over to her sister who was tipsey still surrounded by guys _maybe it's because of her costume….[__ fs70/i/2013/351/6/8/batgirl_commission_colors_by_dawn_ __] _ "I'm not the party kind of person so i'll see you later at work i guess…" she started walking away from him not even waiting for a response. _that was weird_ Promise walked around town bored not sure what to do next she stumbled into a bad part of town she turned the corner and 3 guys messing with a girl who was dressed as a Kitty.

"Don't be scared we only wanna have a little fun" one of the men said

"Aye, Don't lie to the girl we'll probably hurt her in the process" All three men laughed tugging and pulling on the girl aggressively

"Just let go of me…!"The girl cried

_she must be going in the party_"H-hey let go of her!" Promise approached them, she was already unhappy enough, these idiots just made it worse.

"Oh do you a little action too? i'll be your batman if you like" one of the men walked closer to Promise

"Nah if you want i'll be your Joker" another one walked closer making the the other girl able to run.

_Shit i don't have weapons!_ "If you dare to lay even lay a pinky on me, i will rip it off and feed it to you."

The men laughed as "come on baby don't be so cruel" one of them grabbed her by her waist of tried to.

"Wanna see cruel? You've got it!" she grabbed him by the arm and flipped up landing roughly on him back (Man: Hunhf!) she looked at the other to and one pulled out a gun Promise slowly raised her hands up,

he pointed the gun at her aiming at her heart "big mistake" but out of nowhere something knocked the gun out his hand "What the fuck!"the man shouted

A mysterious voice said "Drop the guns and leave the lady alone, i don't want to see any of you again." all the guys immediately dropped their guns and ran as if they automatically knew who it was. (Promise: Hey! Who ever you are, thank you!) He slowly came out the shadows "You okay?"

"Nightwing?" Promised asked confused as the man was completely noticeable

"Yeah that's right" He looked steadily at her costume. "Good choice, but where's Batman?"

"I left her at a party… it's not like she cared or needed me so why not? i'm good on my own whether people know it or not"

"Know the feeling…" he came closer to her

She blushed "So you're the real thing, im guessing, but why not in the shadows?"

"It's halloween, and i've been meaning to visit Huntress' Daughter, didn't think she'd be dressed like my former self"

"...You Wonder boy? hm small world, how'd you know who i was so easily?"

"Trained by batman... and it helped that you dropped this" He held up her id

She reached for it "Hey! give it!"

He jumped onto a closed dumpster and claimed to the roof "Gonna have to try harder"

"Your first impression is really shity, you know that?" Promise said Lifting herself on the dumpster following,

Nightwing was on the roof, when promise got there he gave her id back, "Yes, i noticed that, so you're following in your mothers foot steps?"

"Guess i have to, why did i impress you on the news?"

"What impressed me it that you got spotting your first day on the job."

"Well we can't all have been trained by batman, now can we?" Promise rolled her eyes and turned around looking the direction of the party.

"Guess not, why aren't you there?"

"Ex boyfriend issues, he picked his wife over me…"

"Isn't that to be expected? You don't even need to be a detective to figure that one out."

Promise laughed a little, "Don't judge me you don't know me." (Nightwing: oh but i do.) Promise scoffed turning around to see he wasn't there, she sighed with a smile and left to her house for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: In which Alliances are made

Chapter 3: In Which Alliances are made

The day after Halloween, "Promise!"

Promise threw the blanket over her head, "Five more minutes mommy~!" she said driving her head in her pillow.

"I'm not mommy she's in heaven remember~?!" It was Ben's voice, he tugged on the blankets trying to wake promise up.

"Child why are you in my house!" Promise said sitting up looking at him.

"I ran away to live with you…!" Ben told her as he pulled the blanket off her.

Promise got out of bed, "Your not funny and you have school, does Minerva know you're here?"

"I said i ran away." Ben said rolling his eyes, "Keep up."

Promise took a deep breath, "You're a piece of work, and i don't have a car."

"Take me in your motorcycle to make all the other third graders jealous!"Ben said as he pumped hid fits in the air.

"Uh no." She looked in her closet to find something to wear for the day.

Ben scoffed. "Whatever who wants to go to school on a Saturday anyways."

"It's Saturday? oh yeah Halloween fell on a Friday this you can stay with me for today, I'll call Minerva." Promise took a look at her calendar, "Yup no work today." Promise's phone went off which had been on the nightstand and Ben answered it."Ben give me my phone."

"Hello?" He answer walking out the room, "Promise it's you boyfriend~!"

"What? Give me my phone you little brat!" Promise followed him out the room but he slipped into another room, "where are you?"

"She can't come to the phone right now, she's uh... taking a poop!" Ben said laughing.

Promise found him in his old nursery, "Ben! Don't say that." She snatched the phone from him. "Sorry hello? Who is this?"

"Dick Grayson, we met couple times when we were younger I don't know if you remember, but Serenity told me to give you a call." He said from the other end of the line.

"Oh Hi. Yes I remember." Promise was dumb struck and didn't know what she was suppose to tell him.

"Promise! I'm hungry! Tell your boyfriend to wait! I'm more important!" Ben interrupted.

"Shh Ben theres food in the kitchen, I'm busy and he's not my boyfriend okay." Promise told her brother."Sorry about him if you heard... Uh I have something to ask you but it's better said in person, so are you in Gotham? Or..."

"Actually I'm in Chicago but where do you wanna meet?" he replied.

At least she didn't lie about that part. Promise thought, "Kay um what about the little cafe' um lucky cafe, is that too far?"

"No, not at all." Dick replied.

"See you then." Promise hung up the phone and call Serenity, the phone rang a couple of times until her sister answered, "Why didn't you tell me he was gonna call!"

"Who, Dick? Oh just a little revenge for you ditching me." Serenity answered.

"And that was revenge of ditching me for all thoses guys!" Promise shot back at her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what'd you do after the party anyways?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Well... I.. just went straight home is all..." Promise's face flushed thinking about the previous night.

"Liar." Serenity called her sister out.

"W-what do you mean...!" Promise stuttered.

"Oh dear dear sister how many times do I have to tell you I always know when you attempt to lie, now spill!" Serenity pried.

"F-fine I met Nightwing last night... he saved me saving someone else, long story I gotta go bye!" Promise hung up before hearing her sisters response.

Promise walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Ben was attempting to make pancake mix. "Ben!" She yell startling him which caused the mix to spill all over him.

"Yuck! See what you did." Ben licked his hand.

"That's gross get cleaned up I'll have Serenity bring food and stay with you till I'm back."

"Your leaving!" Ben pouted, "Ew you're going on a stupid date huh?"

"No it's Business, as in my business." Promise spat back at her brother going into her room to find a nice outfit to wear.

Promise arrived at the cafe, she sat at a table outside looking around for Dick. she took out her phone to check her make-up.

"Hello."

The voice startled Promise causing her to drop her phone at the same time she looked up to see Dick Grayson sitting across from her..

Dick caught her phone before it hit the ground, "Here." he gave her phone back to her.

"I didn't notice you there." promise said nervous.

"Sorry for startling you like that." Dick apologized with a grin.

"It's fine i should have been paying attention." Promise put her phone in her jean jacket pocket.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Dick asked.

"Well.. how do i put this… we have a mutual friend, well i wouldn't call him my friend or anything, really i just met him yesterday so i guess i could say we have a mutual acquaintance." Promise rambled, "Oh sorry i tend to talk a lot and trail off when I'm nervous if i do it again just stop me…"

Dick chuckled, "Okay, so this acquaintance?"

"Oh right, his name is Vic sage." Promise said

Dick nodded, "I'd say acquaintance over friend, so what about him?"

Promise started to twittel her thumbs nervously, "Well he told me you could help me track down the men responsible for the death of my mother." Promise said this being more serious than she'd ever been.

"Oh I see, he sent you to me because I'm also searching for a mobster who murdered my parents." Dick said.

Promise was surprised by what he said, "Your parents were killed by mafia?"

"Yeah but that's a long story really." Dick said in a shurgg.

"Wait so the mafia killed my mother, well the makes perfect sense, but how do you know?" Promise asked confused.

"Because I believe the same person who killed your mother killed my parents." Dick informed her.

"Oh…" Promise said looking at a little girl who had tripped and fell but her mom picked her up and her father kissed her scraped knee and handed her a lollipop, they looked happy and Promise was jealous of that.

Dick looked at her then at whom she was looking at, he thought hen looked back at her. "I'll help you." He finally said.

Promise looked back at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"What do you expect to do?" Dick said serously.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Promise looked blankly.

"You want to find Anthony Zucco right? what are you gonna when you find him? Ask for an apology? put him in jail? or kill him?" Dick began to question her sense of justice.

Promise froze, she had know idea what she wanted, she never even killed anyone before, she didnt want blood on her hands.

Dick looked at her, "Just give me a call when you realize it." he stood up ready to walk away.

"Wait." Promise said looking at the table and not at his face, "I want...I want him to pay, pay for my mother's death, for Ben growing up without knowing her, for us having to be in foster care and pay for me having to go on without my mother." Promise explain tears coming to her eyes.

Dick looked down on her, "Okay, then we'll find him together."

Promise nodded then looked up at him, "So when do we start?"

"I'll call you, but i need to know i can trust you." Dick said once again serously.

"Of course you can," Promise promised.

Dick nodded, "Okay, I'll see you around, i have some things to take care of."

"Well thank you for your time then." Promise said as she stood up,

"Oh uh by the way you look nice." Dick complemented simply before he said bye and walked away.

A blush peared on Promise's face as she said bye and walked to her motorcycle.

Most of the day went on pretty fast Promise, Serenity and Ben spent the day together watching movies and eating ice cream as usual and after Serenity took Ben back to Minerva's house, Promise was asleep on the couch when Serenity called, "hello..?" Promise answered half asleep.

"There's a robbery going down at the local bank and theres about fourteen hostages."

Promise laughed, "Wrong number, i think you're looking for 911." Promise said sarastically about to hang up.

"Don't think about hanging up on me, you already let people know you know who is back, so you can't disappear now its too late, i can't believe I'm saying this but people of this city need you."

Promise sighed, "Not me, they need huntress and that's not me."

"It could be, if you decide to take part in your family business then i'm on your team, theres a ear piece i left on your dresser and i have the other one in my ear and ready to go if you need my help."

"Okay." Promise said unsure what she should do, "bye."

"finally I get a bye, well just think fast, bye." Serenity ended the call.

Promise thought to herself and walked into her room to get the earpiece she took it and thought as she looked at it in her hand,_ Is she right could i really replaced my mother? No it just sounds crazy, I can't just stand by when theres something i could do that the police can't._ Promise was at war with herself, when she came to a conclusion she walked into her mothers room and opened the entrance to the secret room, she put on the huntress costume her mother mae for her and grabbed the matching crossbow and bo staff.

When promise was ready she discovered a exit in the secret room that was a tunnel and lead to a alley way _Well that's convenient, i wouldn't want to just walked out my front door wearing this._

"Hello? Serenity? Is this thing working?" Promise said taping the intercom.

"Yeah, promise? Wait is you voice disguised?"

"Yep you know secret identity and stuff." Promise explained cockily.

"And suddenly you're a pro."

"Yep, so how do i do this?" Promise asked, "Am i supposed to climb on some buildings or something?" Promise took hold of a pipe on the side of a building in the alley and began to climb.

"I guess, sounds good so you won't be seen."

The bank was in sight of where she was, "So do i just walk in and say hi can you give me these hostages back or ill shoot you in the foot?" Promise stated sarcastically.

"Take this seriously promise, just think stealth, you need to take them by surprise but obviously the police aren't gonna let you in so you can't be seen."

"Kay." Promise took a deep breath and shot a grappling arrow onto the side of the bank,_Well at least its dark out, makes it easier on me._ Promise slides in the bank from a side enterence, "I'm in." Promise whispeared into the intercom as she hid behind a desk, she looked around and saw the hostages huteled up in the corner with a bomb strapped on a elderly woman, "I can't do this Serenity.."

"Yes you can, just focus." Serenity encouraged.

Promise looked around fear ther to see a group of men with ski mask on dressed in black, they where trying to get in a volt of money, Promise was once a again dumbstruck,

"What do you see?"

"Hostages, one strapped with a bomb-" promise whispered.

"Do you see what controls the bomb?"

Promise looked around some more, "Y-yeah it's in one of the guys jaket packet."

"Need some help?"

Promise was startled but didn't make a sound, she looked to the right of her to see Nightwing, "Better warning would of been nice, you scared me I could have gave us away." Promise scolded

"Who are you talking to?" Serentiny asked.

"But you didn't, so whats the plan, I already have one but you look like you have everything under control here I'm probably a distraction huh?" Nightwing said sarcastically.

"Not funny I obviously need help, I have no plan and I suck badly at this hole hero thing." Promise explained her predicament.

"Easy I'll take care of those guys you just get the hostages, and don't try and get that bomb off granny It'll just cause it to explode there's a key for that, I'll get it."

"That's NightWing isn't it? One Halloween night and suddenly your partners?" Serenity commented.

Promise nodded as Nightwing lurked off to do his part, "Yep, but were not partners, he just knew my mom." Promise told serenity then unnoticeable went to the hostages, "Hey guys everything's gonna be fine just come with me." Promise said trying to calm them.

"What about the explosive strapped to her?" he gust eared to the elderly woman. "They're gonna set it off when they see us gone or even talking to you." One of the hostages pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Promise look in that direction to see Nightwing kicking there asses. He tossed the key to Promise to unlock and take off the bomb from the woman, "Let just go." Promise calmly got every one of them out without letting herself be seen by the police. Promise went back into the bank to check on Nightwing who had knocked out all but two guys Promise shot one in the leg

_**Twank**_

Promise used her bo staff to knock the other one out after charging at her, afterwards they both fled to the rooftop as the police came in to arrest the guys, "Your not all that bad." Nightwing complemented.

"All I did was shoot one arrow from my cross bow and hit a guy in the stomach with my Bo staff." Promise said rubbing her arm bashfully.

"Then you punched him in the face, pretty entertaining, but really I'm somewhat impressed, you showed no restrain for someone who's never faught much."

"My mom did raise me...for the most part anyway." Promise looked down at her feet.

"That's true I should have expect more from the daughter of huntress."

Promise looked up at the night sky and few stars, "Do you know a lot about my mother?"

"Depends what's a lot is to you." Nightwing said simply Beginning to feel bad for her.

"Did she ever talk about us?" Promise took off her mask swiftly and sat on a crate.

"Not much but she was pretty serous about the job you know?" Nightwing answered then saw her disappointed face. "But she did once."

"Really?" Promise looked up with a bit of joy."What she say?"

"She said she wants to single handedly wipe out this city of mafia and make it safe for her children to live in."

Promise stayed silent for a while, "Then I'll do it" Promise stood up and clutched her mask tight, "I'll continue her crusade, starting with Anothny Zucco." _I have to do it, for my mother... I know she wound have done the same, no I know she did the same for her parents, so as she did I'll bring justice._

"Your determind, just like her." Nightwing smirked.

"Is that good or bad?" Promise giggled a bit.

"Both."

"Well I'm sorry for waisting your time your I know you need to be focused on lurking about and protecting the city." Promise said happy toned after there conversation.

"Well your gonna take most the weight off my shoulder so I guess we can 'lurk' together from now on?" Nightwing offered.

"That's fine with me but you'll learn fast I'm not good at lurking._" I can't tell if he's flirting with me or just being cirtious._

"It's not a skill people are born with but I can't teach you?" Nightwing offered with a grin.

_I wanna say definitely _flirting. Promise thought.

"Promise! Stop now your killing me don't flirt with a guy when you don't know who they are or what they even look like its just sad and a new low for you!" Serenity yelled threw the intercom.

Promise held her ear suprised at serenity sudden comment, "Have you been listening this whole time!" Promise turned around and yelled in a whisper, "And I'm not flirting with him!"

"Well don't let him flirt with you."

"He's not flirting with me either!" Promise continued to whisper

"Hey you know you whisper loudly right? Who are you talking to anyway?" Nightwing asked in a amused tone.

Promise turned back around at him, "No I don't you heard none of that and I'm not talking to anyone..." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly laughing.

"You actually puzzle me..." He began to walk closer to her.

Promise began to blush, "You wanna back up a bit... Please." She ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Sorry am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Y-yeah so your not gonna move?" Promise couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I'll see you around, I have some things to take care of." Nightwing said amonistly.

Why does that sound so familiar?

"Oh and in case you and your friend on the other side of that intercom where wondering, yes I was flirting with you." Nightwing said disappearing into the night. Leaving promise blankly staring off with a very visible red blush across her face.

"I told you." Serenity said.

_This is the new start to my double life, I already know this isn't going to end well, just looking at how perfect he is.. He will be the end of me._

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Sorry this chapter has taken sooo long, I've had writers block and have been very busy with other stuff... Bit the next chapter with come sooner I've already started. <em>


End file.
